


Time

by PhoenixAccio



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Family, Gen, Safehouses, Short, Smoking, rose implied but not present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixAccio/pseuds/PhoenixAccio
Summary: "I thought you didn't smoke?" Snake frowned, eyeing the cigarette between Jack's fingers."Yeah, well."
Relationships: Raiden & Solid Snake
Kudos: 14





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> i say jack the whole fic but i do mean raiden not jack the ripper, its just raiden pov and thats his People Name haha

"You're gonna get hypothermia out there, come back inside." 

Jack looked up from the dead grass under his boots. Snake was looking at him from the doorway of the house. 

"'M fine," Jack muttered, scowling as Snake moved to sit beside him on the edge of the porch. 

"I thought you didn't smoke?" Snake frowned, eyeing the cigarette between Jack's fingers. 

"Yeah, well." 

Jack took a drag from the cigarette, holding the acrid smoke in his lungs for a moment before letting it out as a sigh. 

Beside him, Snake produced a lighter and a box of cigarettes of his own from the pocket of his coat. Jack watched as he gave the carton a tap, removing a cigarette and placing it between his teeth to free his hands for lighting with the practiced ease of years' muscle-memory. The warm glow of the lighter illuminated Snake's face in the twilight. He looked tired. 

Jack looked back down at his feet and ashed his cigarette onto the ground, watching the grey dust fall. 

They smoked in silence for a few minutes before Snake spoke again. 

"You don't have to go back if you don't want to." 

"Snake," Jack said lowly, glancing at the man out of the corner of his eye. 

Snake just grunted in response, leaning back on a hand and blowing a plume of smoke up into the air. 

"Don't stay out all night," Snake said after a pause, stubbing his cigarette out on the damp wood of the porch. 

Jack watched him lean forward, heaving himself to his feet. Heard Snake's footsteps, intentionally louder than his usual silent stalk, and the click, click of the front door as it opened and closed behind him. He took another pull from his cigarette, and closed his eyes. He had a headache. 

Jack smoked the rest of his cigarette and another half for good measure, numb fingers struggling slightly with the lighter's safety, before finally heading back inside.   
The kitchen light was still on, Jack noticed gratefully as the door swung shut behind him. Jack slipped his shoes off and lined them up neatly toes to the wall, then dropped onto the couch. 

Sleep came blessedly quickly. 

When Jack woke up, a blanket--slightly scratchy and smelling of dog--was draped over his shoulders and back. Jack swallowed, rubbing at a watery eye, and didn't get up. He was still tired (he'd always been, probably) and there was time.


End file.
